1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shooting ranges, and, more particularly, to a lightweight mobile shooting range for use with frangible ammunition.
2. Description of Related Art
Military personnel and peace officers have to qualify in shooting ranges to meet the requirements of their professions. Mobile shooting ranges pulled by large, powerful tractors are known for such use. Such mobile shooting ranges are equipped with heavy armor plating around all of the shooting area, so as to enable lead ammunition to be fired safely therein. However, because of the use of the required heavy armor plating, known mobile shooting ranges are expensive to manufacture, and are heavy and difficult to transport. Furthermore, such known mobile shooting ranges cannot be used in areas, which do not have a surface of sufficient rigidity to support the heavy weight thereof. In addition, environmental concerns are raised by the use of lead ammunition, together with any fumes emitted by the shattering of such lead ammunition against targets, both within mobile shooting ranges, and when exhausted to the atmosphere from such mobile shooting ranges.